Rewritten
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [One-shot de aniversário para Botiné] Doía. O fato de que o Ani que ela conheceu não existia mais, tinha se perdido para o lado sombrio, doía. Porém, Padmé Amidala não padeceria por isso. Ela tinha dois filhos para criar. Dois filhos que, se dependesse dela, Darth Vader jamais teria conhecimento.


_"Eu lembro que ela era muito bonita. Porém triste"_

 _— Leia Organa. Star Wars - Episode VI: Return of the Jedi_

Viajar em um pod era a última coisa que Padmé queria naquele momento. Os pods a lembravam de Anakin. Contudo, não precisava que Obi Wan a olhasse outra vez para que soubesse que era necessário. Tinha passado por um parto complicado, antecipado pelas emoções que passou ao ser estrangulada pela força daquele que um dia foi Anakin Skywalker e por toda a descoberta do que ele tinha feito. Seria apenas até a estação espacial.

— Você tem certeza disso? — ele perguntou mais uma vez.

Ela não podia mais permanecer em Coruscant como se nada tivesse mudado. Não podia observar o Senado sabendo que jamais poderia ser senadora novamente — e já não desejava esse cargo mais, depois de tudo —, vendo o que se tornou o abandonado Templo Jedi e toda aquela vista que conseguia ver da casa em que dividiu aqueles poucos anos de casada. Um segredo que durou mais tempo do que o esperado.

— Os jedi que restaram irão se esconder, não poderemos protegê-la — disse Obi Wan, diante de seu silêncio contemplativo.

— Permanecer não me deixará mais segura — respondeu Padmé — E, se devo partir, prefiro retornar ao meu planeta Naboo, de onde jamais deveria ter saído.

Ele assentiu, observando-a segurar Leia, enquanto Luke era carregado por Evealis, uma moça que Obi Wan tinha arranjado de algum canto para ajudá-la a cuidar dos recém nascidos durante a viagem. Se tinha alguma ligação com os jedi, ela preferia não saber. Queria esquecer de todo aquele assunto.

— Então que a força esteja com você.

O pod partiu sem que Padmé pudesse responder.

O que diria, afinal? Obi Wan falhara em sua missão de proteger Anakin dos sith e dele mesmo. Não havia despedida apropriada para aquele momento.

A última cena que teve do velho amigo foi dele abaixando o seu capuz e misturando-se às outras pessoas.

Os jedi estavam dizimados.

 **Do outro lado da galáxia...**

O poder de Darth Vader era inigualável. Palpatine quase gargalhava ao observar como ele se soltava do equipamento que permitiu que ele sobrevivesse. Nada semelhante aos restos de um corpo que encontrou em Mustafar.

Somente a simples ideia de que Padmé Amidala pudesse ter morrido por sua causa, e talvez levado a criança em seu ventre consigo, demonstrava o quão apegado seu aprendiz ainda era àquela mulher. E esse era o problema, nada mais se tratava do que uma ideia. Uma mentira.

Ele podia sentir a força agitar-se. Vader era poderoso e seu filho não poderia ser menos do que isso. Portanto, se quisesse que não houvesse a menor chance de que ele caísse na tentação do lado da luz, que se deixasse levar por seus sentimentos bons, era melhor que resolvesse aquele problema de uma vez.

Nunca esteve em seus planos desperdiçar o seu treinamento para deixar Padmé e seu filho sobreviverem.

 **Em Naboo...**

Padmé nunca esteve acostumada a curvar-se diante dos outros. Sendo desde nova rainha de Naboo e depois uma senadora, não havia muitas pessoas acima de si na hierarquia. No entanto, ela precisava aceitar que as coisas tinham mudado desde então.

A rainha Sareste parecia ser um pouco mais velha do que ela quando adquiriu posse do trono pela primeira vez. Não pôde deixar de admirar-se.

Tantas formalidades tornavam-se exaustivas dadas as circunstâncias, precisava admitir, mas assim que pôde finalmente deitar-se em uma cama tudo pareceu não importar mais. Lembrava mais aquela casa em que passou bons momentos com Ani do que o apartamento que dividiram em Coruscant. Isso a agradava, lhe trazia um ar de familiaridade.

Pensou nas palavras da rainha. "Naboo tem uma dívida com você".

Não acreditava que aquilo fosse certo. Ela tinha feito apenas o que qualquer rainha e cidadã faria por seu planeta.

Virou-se na cama, estranhando não precisar mais se preocupar em esmagar a barriga. Era tão estranho e desconfortável não ter mais aquele peso consigo. Olhou para o berço ao lado, querendo ter seus filhos do seu lado.

Seria tão mais fácil se ainda tivesse sua mãe consigo, mas estava quase que sozinha naquela. Somente Evealis para ajudá-la nos primeiros dias, antes de retornar oficialmente direto para Coruscant.

Eles descansavam tão serenos, os peitos movendo-se de acordo com a respiração, que ela começou a relaxar.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, até que escutou a porta abrir-se. Seu coração começou a bater com força e ela abriu os olhos, sabendo que Evealis não entraria no meio da noite se os bebês não começassem a chorar ou ela a chamasse.

Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, sendo rapidamente pressionada contra o encosto da parede. Conhecia aquela sensação de um punho pressionando o seu pescoço e tentou controlar a respiração, mas cada vez mais tornava-se difícil.

— Parece que Anakin não cumpriu a sua parte — Palpatine aproximou-se dela, ainda com a mão estendida em sua direção — Quando disse para dizimar a todos os jedi, ele deixou dois de fora.

Padmé começou a engasgar e esticou a mão, tentando alcançar o livro em sua cabeceira. Palpatine distraiu-se, olhando para o berço, e ela conseguiu o seu objetivo, jogando o livro na direção dele.

Jogou-se ao chão, assim que libertou-se do poder da força, engasgando.

— Socorro! — tentou gritar, mas sua voz falhou.

No entanto, não era possível que o barulho não chamasse a atenção de Evealis do quarto ao lado. A menos que ele tivesse silenciado-a antes.

Levantou a cabeça e viu quando ele ergueu o seu sabre de luz.

Padmé sentou-se na cama, assustada.

Tentou controlar a respiração, sua mão indo diretamente ao seu pescoço, como se tentasse tirar algo dali, mas não havia nada. Nem mesmo a mínima sensação de enforcamento.

Luke e Leia ainda dormiam tranquilamente no berço ao seu lado.

Jogou as cobertas para um lado, ao levantar-se da cama e aproximar-se deles.

Entendeu o quão perigoso seria manter-se em Naboo com seus filhos consigo. Ela não era uma jedi para ter visões como as que Anakin tinha, mas sabia que Palpatine jamais deixaria seus filhos vivos, se tivesse a oportunidade de destruí-los.

E mantê-los consigo seria imprudente. Ela enxergou a mais dolorosa das verdades, como se tivesse morrido naquele momento.

— Escutei-a gritar.

Apoiou-se na grade do berço, levantando o olhar para ver Evealis olhá-la assustada.

— Prepare as suas coisas, viajaremos amanhã pela manhã — Padmé disse.

— E para onde vamos? — ela perguntou.

— Primeiro vamos para Tatooine, depois para Alderaan.

Evealis não perguntou mais nada.

Tentou acalmar-se para dormir por algumas horas, mas a ideia de ter mais pesadelos como aquele fez com que desistisse. Começou a arrumar as suas coisas, as que já tinha tirado das malas, e as coisas de Luke e Leia também.

Talvez se ela fosse até Anakin uma última vez, pudesse convencê-lo que Palpatine não estava do seu lado, convencê-lo a voltar para casa. Sabia que era bem mais provável que morresse antes disso, ou durante a tentativa, mas não poderia passar o resto da vida fugindo, sabendo que seriam todos mortos assim que encontrados.

Seus filhos precisavam viver felizes e em paz, e ela garantiria isso.


End file.
